


ECCEDENTESIAST | Attack On Titan Various x Reader

by nooryahamdi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Reverse Harem, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, ait various, aot - Freeform, aot various x reader - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, attack on titan x reader, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, various x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooryahamdi/pseuds/nooryahamdi
Summary: Attack On Titan Various x Reader.Eccedentesiast (n.) someone who hides pain behind a smile."We all go through pain, it's just the fact that some people hide it better than others."
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Floch Forster/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	ECCEDENTESIAST | Attack On Titan Various x Reader

The sun reflected her every move as she continuously moved around while tightening her grip on the paintbrush. Splattering droplets of red and then white, her left eye twitched a little and the permanently placed smile faded. Sighing, the female made sure the smile appeared once again in hopes of no one noticing the subtle change of her expression.

Carefully, she took a step back and observed the colours only to realise the out of place features of one of the petals. The left corner barely connected with the flower's base.

"Oh, come on (Name)! Stop caring so much about that part of the painting. It looks amazing in comparison to mine... hmmm." A voice sounded from behind the female.

A genuine smile takes up (Name's) features and a small blush settled on her cheeks. Turning around to face the voice, she chuckled and let a smirk settle down as he pouted at the lack of sympathy from the supposed older girl.

"Unlike you, I take pride in my artwork; it prioritizes the artist's emotions and allows one to connect on a level with the painting. Each colour takes the meaning of a new wonder lying beyond the walls waiting to be explored by us!" The young (Last name) held her chin up high while placing the paintbrush down and poking her friend's nose. 

"Shouldn't you be worried about the fall of wall maria rather than your ridiculous fantasies?" The boy's hooked nose scrunched at his own mentioned words. He bent down to reach his friend's height and ruffled her hair. Only then had he noticed how soft it was and in slight fascination, the boy tugged a strand only to have his hand swatted away.

"William! Please be careful with my hair. If anyone notices it being out of place, my father will immediately hear about it and lecture me about being a lady and the correct manners and all of that boring stuff..." The female groaned in displeasure.

Closing her eyes for a second only to flinch when something pushed her back, (Name) immediately got back up and started chasing after the culprit.

"William... get back here. It is improper for a lady such as myself to go on and run around with my dress getting all dirty in the process. If I'm caught by the maids it'll be very bothersome! Please..." The ten-year-old slowed down at the sight of other people stopping by.

"Huh? Why'd you stop- oh." William sighed and leaned against a nearby wall whilst watching his self proclaimed best friend, also known as his crush, which he finds no problem in admitting to.

"Oh, dear! Lady (Name), you have grown quite a lot since I last saw you. You have always been the prettiest girl in town, I'm sure it'll stay that way!" A group of ladies swarmed the young female with words of encouragement.

"Aw, thank you miss Clara. That is very sweet of you! Please, you are being too generous. Hehehe- you're making me flustered with all of these compliments." (Name) plastered a smile on her face while staying composed. She knew they were only using the idea of being kind to get closer to her. It had happened way too often and no one noticed the slight dim in her usual bright (e/c) eyes.

It was getting boring with all of the praise. She wasn't just a pretty face or the child of a wealthy businessman, (Name) was her own person and if it took years to prove that, then so be it. The proper idealogy for a lady would be to smile all the way through her conversations, but the female took it to another level by constantly making sure her smile stayed intact.

"My sincerest apologies but I must get going, my father would be upset at me for staying out too late." At the sentence, they all flinched. While knowing that her mother played the part of being sympathetic and kind, the girl's father was the opposite and barely anyone approached him by freewill. It played out as a great excuse to get away from any unneeded talk between anyone.

"Our apologies for delaying important matters! Please try stopping by at my bakery later on in the week."

"No way. Lady (Name) should definitely come visit my children, they absolutely adore her!"

"That's funny but I think she enjoys visiting my salon."

"No no, you've all got it wrong! The young lady adores visiting my library."

(Name) flinched at the mention of the library but dismissed herself from the conversation. Rounding the corner, she found a note on the ground.

_Sorry for leaving!_

_My mother usually visits the doctor around this time and we both know that._

_Don't miss me too much, okay?_

_I'll visit you sooner or later. But make sure you continue painting._

_I love seeing your paintings, and please don't stay determined on one piece of art._

_Ahhh, silly girl._

_From your knight in shining armour and your self proclaimed future husband._

_Dun! Dun! Dun!_

**_-William the great-!_ **

A giggle let itself pass through (Name's) lips. 'Silly boy.' Slightly cheered up, she decided to walk down the street a little farther than usual. Stopping by a local bakery, the female heard a number of unsettling remarks being thrown at a boy. She decided to hide behind a box to make sure the words being heard by her weren't incorrect, only to realise they were making fun of him for completely normal things that no one should be ashamed of.

A rush of anger settled through (Name) however she had to remain calm. Mustering up as much courage as she could, her smile placed itself in its regular spot. Walking towards them, she stopped in front of them while containing her inner thoughts. 'Damn bullies, tch.'

"Excuse me, what are you guys doing?" Giving them a closed-eye smile and tilting her head made the female seem angelic to others and she was going to use that to her own advantage.

"P-pretty... Lady (Name)! We were... um." The group of boys blushed and stuttered while struggling to respond.

"We were making fun of him. You should join us Lady (Name)! Right, boys?" A boy with crooked teeth walked up while winking though it appeared quite unsightly towards the mentioned female. The others nodded in agreement while the poor boy remained on the ground.

"Hmm. I would r-really appreciate it... if y-you could leave me alone with him for a while." (Name) acted as cute as she could in hopes of convincing them to leave without having to get violent

"O-oh! Of course! Anything you want! Come on guys, she can finish him off." They all blushed while heading off.

"Tch, those complete utter fools..." Sighing a bit, the petite girl slowly made her way to the victim and crouched in front of him.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm sorry they treated you like that, my name is (Name) (Last name)." At the sound of the angelic voice and name, the boy's head perked up only to meet the concerned gaze of the young (Last name). He blushed at the sight of the pretty female and lowered his head.

"... I'm Jean K-kristein... thank you f-for helping m-me. You're really pretty..." He mumbled the last words but the girl still managed to catch them. She giggled while shaking her head. He was cute, that's for sure. 

"How about we become friends, okay? I'll protect you and we'll stick together!" The slightly older child remarked while grinning softly and placing her hand on the two-toned boy's hair.

"Forever...?"

"Forever! Hmm. Let's get you cleaned up." (Name) grabbed her companions hand and rushed off

"W-wait, you're too fast!"


End file.
